My all
by edhel-tarien
Summary: A couples first fight is always painful. YAOI TyKa, a little TyBry. Oneshot, songfic


**My All  
**_Authoress: Edhel-tarien _

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own the song 'My all'. That belongs to Mariah Carey  
****Pairings: TyKa  
****Type: One-shot, song-fic  
**_Well! Another sad one shot to keep you guys going till I can update my longer ones. I thought it would be nice for another song-fic since I haven't written one in such a long time. Hope you like it!_

Tyson stared at the ceiling as the words echoed through his head. _"Fine then! Leave! See if I care!" "I will! And I wont be back either!"_ it had been the couples first fight and it had heart like hell. Eyes beginning to burn from tears, he sniffed and turned on his side. His heart ached; there was nothing he could do. _"Why do you think that I would do that to you? Don't you think I love you?"_ he remembered saying that to him…he remembered painfully what he had replied. _"No one can love me! Stop pretending to love me so that I could be your charity cases!"_ his body beginning to shake with sobs, he wrapped his arms around his frame and cried. "You weren't a charity case" he whispered painfully, his throat beginning to feel raw from suppressed tears. He was gone and he wouldn't come back.

_I am thinking of you  
in my sleepless solitude tonight  
if it's wrong to love you  
then my heart just won't let me be right_

They were so happy together, how could he think such a thing? _"Why where you hanging around Tala all day? What did he want?" _Tyson couldn't believe what he was going on about. Tala was having problems with Bryan and looked for his advice. There was nothing going on between them. _"Where just friends Kai. Stop acting like this"_ it seemed to make things worse. It really hurt him that Kai didn't trust him. Did he not trust him when Kai went missing for days on end? _"I don't trust him! Stay away from him!" _he couldn't believe what was happening from him. What the hell was going on? _"Kai...I'm not going to give up one of my friends just because you don't like them! What is wrong with you?" _he was acting so weird what was wrong with him? Tyson turned onto his stomach as the tears still fell like a river. He loved Kai so much; he couldn't convince him that it was real. Was it wrong to love him? This he did not care. He couldn't live without him. "Where did you go Kai?" he whispered, burying his head in his arms.

_'Cause I'm drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
without you by my side_

Finally releasing all his tears, he stared numbly at the wall. How he wished Kai would come back, let him explain, let him love him. How he wished it was that easy. Kai would be furious for a while…too long for Tyson to stand. They had moved in together not to long ago, and then they had one small fight and Kai was gone. Standing, he went to the window of their apartment and watched the glittering sky. Many of their nights where spent together on the balcony under the stars, discussing their dreams and hopes for the future. A sudden urge of needing came to Tyson, as he stood there lost in his memories. He missed his lovers touch, his whispers of love and their moments of happiness. He missed the Kai he had found inside his heart. He missed Kai all together.

_  
I'd give my all to have  
just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
your body next to mine  
_

He missed staring into his crimson eyes and loosing himself. He felt lost and bare. Out of place and feverish. He felt sad…and there was only one way to solve it. Kai had to come back. There was no Tyson without Kai. More than half his life, he had been breaking down those walls and now that he had him, he lost him in few brief seconds of disagreement. Why was he so mad anyway? He was only away one day; he was helping a friend like he always did. He had helped Tala before, so why was he mad on this occasion? Staring at the sky, he wondered where Kai was and if he was thinking of him. He was probably still mad at him, but he couldn't figure out why.

_Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

Leaning against the door frame, he picked up a picture frame and glanced at it longingly. Kai was so handsome and loving. He couldn't understand why he was so jealous all of the sudden. He knew what Tyson was like. A friend needed him and he was there to help. They discussed this many time and Kai had agreed that he would do the same. Then why all the sudden jealousy? The distrust? The hurtful words? Deciding to figures some things out, he dialled Tala's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Tala replied sleepily as Tyson sighed. "Hey Tala, sorry to wake you. I was just wondering, did Kai talk to you recently? Is anything the matter?" There was a moment of silence whist Tala was thinking. "Yeah…something about people sending him letters about you being their lover and stuff. It really made him upset cause there where a few claims that you where evolved with some of the guys in your group". Tyson sighed as he leant against the door frame again. "Yeah sorry to wake you again. You and Bryan back together?" Tala grinned on the other line as he heard a little squeak from him. "Yes we are! his sleeping now though. Don't worry about it, I talk to you later!" they said their goodbyes as Tyson hung up. So that what was wrong with him? He was paranoid. He wished he was there so that he could explain. He wished he could hold him. But he wasn't…he was so far away that it hurt.

_And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight_

Tyson sighed as he slipped back into bed. He was sure that Kai didn't mean it; he was just upset because of these letters. Pulling the cold blankets over him, he wished Kai would be there to hold him, to keep him warm and chase away his nightmares. He would be back soon. He just needed a little time to think on his own and he would be back. Finally slipping into a deep sleep, one tear ran down his cheek before he was surrounded by darkness. Kai was the last thing on his mind.

_**With Kai**_

Crimson eyes stared at the picture in his wallet as he cried. He longed to have Tyson in his arms, for his lips to be against him. But he was probably so mad with him for the things he said. He was mad at himself for them. He had went to a nearby hotel after the fight and had been crying in his room ever since. He felt so stupid and ashamed at what he said. So stupid of claiming Tyson would cheat on him. So stupid to claim that their love was nothing.

Images of his lover past him mind as he ran a finger over the photo. It was useless. He could not sleep without him. He couldn't even have a peace of mind without knowing that he was safe and that he wasn't angry with him. It was hard enough focusing to breathe without him yet alone be so far away from him. He was just so mad when Tyson rushed out the door to help a friend, and on that same day a letter came claiming that the person saw them making out together. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone with Tyson but himself. It was heartbreaking. He needed him.

_I'd give my all to have  
just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
your body next to mine_

Finally deciding he couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed his wallet and stalked out of the room. Not even bothering to sign out. Breaking into a run, he ran as fast as he could, the air in his lungs burning, making his breaths short and hurtful. He couldn't remember the last time he had run like this. He was running so fast, he feared for the person he would bump into. Surely they would be sent flying.

Finally reaching the outside of his apartment, he ran through the doors and up the stairs. Perspiration dripping down his forehead, he stopped outside their door and caught his breath. Thoughts flew about his head chaotically as he stared at the door knob. Should he knock? Deciding against it since it was three in the morning; he entered his key and entered the dark room. The smells of his apartment filled his senses as it brought back memories of Tyson. Walking quietly to his room, his eyes softened at the scene of Tyson hugging his pillow. Perhaps he wasn't to mad. Quickly removing his jumper and shoes, he lifted Tyson's arm carefully and replaced the pillow with himself.

_'cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_

Tyson squirmed slightly as he wrapped his arm around Kai. "Don't leave again" he whispered, a loving smile sweeping across Kai's features. "Never. And lets not fight again" Tyson grinned sleepily, as he yawned. "Hmm…yes…no more fighting" he agreed, his head lying on his chest. Silence filled the air between them as Kai watched the seemingly sleeping Tyson. "You where never a charity case Kai, I do love you" Kai's eyes widened at the statement, as tears began to brim in his eyes. "I know" he whispered, as he snaked his arm around him. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it" Tyson smiled against his chest, making Kai's heart melt. "I know. I love you Kai, and always will. Don't leave me again…it hurt a lot". Tears fell down Kai's cheeks as he nodded and placed his head on Tyson's crown of hair. "I love you too and I promise to never leave you again"

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

**The end**

Aww…I don't think I've ever written one like this before, but I do hope that you like it. If you guys have any requests like a song that you really like and would like me to write a song fic for them, please suggest! I will hopefully make a great story out of them! So if you have any great songs you'd like me to write with, tell me its name and singer and I'll write one! Just for you guys! Please review!

Edhel


End file.
